


All the time

by turntuptitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Armin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, theres more chapters coming lol, yes armin get it in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntuptitan/pseuds/turntuptitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could re-call Armin was shorter than you, now he's going on 5'10". You can remember when Armin was innocent, but can you really say that now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the time

We all had flaws, even though no one wanted to admit it, we did. It was just one of those things that you would be secretive about until you finally collapse and give in to the weaknesses that you have.

“You see...” Armin cleared his throat, his face was flushed a shade of red, his hands were behind his back and it was obvious that he was anxious at that point. He let his slender hand rub the back of his head as he allowed the pads of his fingertips smoothly massage his scalp. “I, you know, sort of like you. I guess.” He attempted to sound casual which failed horribly, which half wanted to make you burst out in laughter and half made you contented about his confession.

It took long enough. You’ve been holding your feelings for this individual _captive_ for God knows how long.

He held out a daisy that he had obtained from a nearby field and you merely accepted it although you were questioning how he’d known you had loved flowers so much. You simply shrugged it off as you looked upwards at him, a beam of delight surfaced on your face, your arms widened and you stepped closer to him until it took him a few seconds to process that you were trying to give him a hug. He hurriedly opened his arms and accepted your loving embrace, you dug your head into his chest and the smile never left your face.

“S-so, is that a yes?” He stammered, his palms moved through strands of your hair now, it seemed as if he wanted to give every single strand attention because that’s how much he cared for you.

“Yes, it’s a yes.” You wanted to do your usual routine and call him a goofball more or less but you decided not to because there’s not a lot of women that get asked out by someone as handsome as Armin.

You two stood in the same position, Armin moved his fingers in the same motion and all you two wanted to do was embrace each other and it’s been this way for a long time. Throughout the constant bickering that was mostly your fault, the bad and beautiful, you could always recall he was by your side, regardless of the possible outcomes and for that you appreciated it more than anything.

“I’m really happy.” He began in a whisper before his voice became deeper, “I never thought that you’d say yes, as cheesy as it sounds, I know I can be an ass half of the time, but those were never my true intentions.” He let out a prolonged sigh at the end of his speech.

                You gently pulled away from him, “Let’s go.” You had completely and utterly no idea what to say to him at this point, you were scared you would mess up and end up in an argument as usual so you pressed your lips together and hoped for the best. You offered your hand to him, you tried to contain your smile but it was beyond your control. He grasped onto your hand then intertwined your fingers before he looked at you with that stupid smile of his, but you loved it and it was your favorite.

                You two strolled around town for a few hours, talking about the thing you usually did, and as usual you were simply infatuated with the knowledge he had about things you had no clue about. The clouds began to gather together as you felt it begin to drizzle, you didn’t have an umbrella so in consideration of you, and Armin lent you his hoodie to cover over your head. You smiled brightly at him and earned a bigger one in return. You two had a long walk home especially since you two lived in two separate directions, but somehow you felt you never wanted to leave his side.

“Hey, Armin?” You asked, almost in a hushed tone.

“Yeah?” He looked at you, raising one eyebrow waiting for you to speak.

“Could I maybe, stay over, just for today?” You questioned, the answer was probably going to be ‘no’ not a direct no—but an indirect no, and he would probably come up with an excuse because everyone knew that Armin was shy and cautious but his answer caught you by surprise.

“Yeah. Sure.” He gulped after saying so, you nudged him with your elbow to let him know there was no need to be shy around you anymore and after all you’ve known each other for 2 years. He laughed it off and continued to walk alongside you while the rain got heavier. By time you arrived to his house, he was soaked and you felt horrible about it.

You don’t know why but you let your hands thread through his hair, his face instantly became flustered while he looked away. You giggled at his shyness as you guys made eye contact for the second time in that moment you let your face move towards him until your lips were gently brushed together. You moved in closer to peck his lips, leaving tiny wet kisses on his lips, you found your hand going onto his cheeks, holding them while you continued to kiss him. You pulled away for a second to see his reaction, which was as you expected, flushed face and wide eyes.

“Wait...” He nearly whined under his breath, “please…” shaky hands grabbed onto your shoulders as he squeezed his eyes shut, returning the kisses you had given him prior. His boldness impressed you in that very movement, when he pulled away your eyes met again and he backed you into a wall.

“Sorry, this is my…” He began, his face as red as a tomato, “my first time...” He said quietly, perhaps hoping that you didn’t hear him. It was true that you had expected this to be Armin’s first kiss, but you didn’t know he would be so bold about it and so open about telling you all this. You smiled, you can remember you used to be taller than him now he’s taller than you, things really change over the years. You shake off that thought as he moved his face closer to yours. You could feel his breath against your skin. You let out a breathy moan because that alone was enough to turn you on.

“Ah wait, don’t make noises like that...” He whispered under his breath as he let a finger brush against your cheek. He smiled gently before he dipped his face in to kiss you once more. This time it was more passion-filled, it was the deepest kiss you’ve ever received. His tongue found its way into your mouth and you let them brush against each other slowly, savoring the moment. He let a moan tear from the back of his throat as he pressed against you so much that there was no space to move. He pulled away, a strand of saliva following before he laughed a bit, seeing you half-lidded with those lustful eyes of yours.

“Thank goodness I’m not the only one enjoying this.” He laughs again before you start giggling alongside him.

Instead of going for your lips, he began to attack your neck. He suckled on your neck, leaving several hickeys before he left tender kisses onto your neck. You released a loud moan as he went down lower, licking your collarbone before he used his hands to tug at the bottom of your shirt, as he wanted to signal you to take it off. You gripped onto the hem of your shirt, you took it off hastily as you couldn’t wait to feel his lips or his touch once more.

“Woah.” His jaw almost dropped open as he eyed your breasts, he was expecting them to be nice, but not _this_ nice. “This is better than I imag—” He cut himself off quickly.

You giggled as his hands reach for your breasts as he groped them gently. The groping became more aggressive over a matter of seconds, and in a minute of fascination he let his body move against yours, and he attempted to unhook your bra four different times and only succeeded in the last.  He moved your straps gently off your shoulders, and allowed your bra to drop onto the floor where the other articles of clothing would soon be.

“Oi, take off your shirt too, I feel weird!” You nearly whined under your breath, it was true that you were slightly shy about this as it had been your first time going this far, but somehow you trusted him with this as much as you trusted yourself. He obeyed your command as he took off his shirt as he tossed it to the floor and pressed your bodies together.

“You’re so warm.” He breaks the short silence as he smirks a little, it was crooked but it was so damn seductive.

“Whatever, Armin. Just fuck me already.” You became impatient almost immediately after he said that. He raised an eyebrow before chuckling again, “If you say so.”

It all happened within seconds, he pulled his pants down, your pants were taken off alongside your panties and he was behind you and you were facing the wall, bent over. His index finger rubbed over the skin of your back, which caused you to shiver a bit due to the feeling. Then creeped it over one of your ass cheeks before it glided over your slit, then into you. He began thrusting rather aggressively at first which made you gasp out in surprise.

“Armin, holy shit.” You cried out, your hands were against the wall but they were beginning to feel weaker by the second. “Just please...”

“Please what?” He asked in a pretending-to-be-innocent voice.

“You know what I mean!” You said in a harsh whisper and indeed he knew because when his finger slipped out you felt something hardened move against your entrance, something much bigger, he started of slow. Passionate, loving thrusts turned into aggressive unsteady movements inside of you. You had felt his cock throb inside of you, and looking back at it, you saw that his length was _surprisingly_ huge and that it was only poking out of his boxers. He leaned forward to grip onto your breasts, and he squeezed them while slamming inside of you.

You simply couldn’t believe this, Armin was going to fuck you until you couldn’t walk the next day, you were happy about it but you were sort of pissed off about how sore you were going to be in the morning. You believed you could think about all that later.

“Armin I’m gonna--” You were interrupted by a spasm of your body, you rocked onto his hardened cock, feeling unsteady waves of pleasure seeping throughout your body.

Armin continued thrusting inside of you, “Wait...” His voice was deeper than usual, he pulled out of you and although you were already satisfied he asked you to turn around and you did as he said.

“Get on your knees, please.” His voice almost seemed like it pleaded you to do so and so you did.

He jerked off his length, starting from the base and moving up in a repetitive movement, “I’m gonna…shit.” He cursed under his breath in a hostile whisper.

“Open your mouth.” He nearly commanded. You followed his orders.

He released his seed directly into your mouth and after he was done, your first instinct was to swallow it. He was pouring beads of sweat, whole body completely flushed, and hair a fucking train wreck.

“Oh God. What have I done?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking shame peace.


End file.
